(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates to the field of emergency signal lighting and in particular to an improved, light weight, self-contained emergency flashing beacon.
In the event of vehicular, aircraft or recreational boating accident or other emergency situation, emergency vehicles and personnel must respond to situations where it is difficult to locate the actual scene of the accident or emergency. Further, there is frequently no means available at an emergency site to ward off unwary passers-by from falling prey to possible dangers existing at the emergency site.
Markings or other representations for identifying an emergency site are seldom lit or are not easily visible. As a result, emergency personnel or vehicles can easily miss a geographic marking of a building from the street. Should the emergency arise in a desolate location, such marking may be entirely missing and emergency personnel may have further difficulties in locating the site of the emergency.
Advancements in communication and technology has improved the ability to respond to emergency situations. Systems have been set up for improving response times to emergencies so that emergency personnel, such as paramedics, the police, and the fire department can quickly respond to the particular emergency. In particular, with the recent widespread use of the 9-1-1 emergency telephone system, emergency personnel are provided with the capability to quickly respond to an emergency. Moreover, medical technology has advanced to the point where human health from various traumas can be minimized and lives can now be saved in situations where it was unlikely to do so before.
However, life or death is often measured during those critical moments when emergency personnel are searching for the actual location of the emergency. Of course, once the first emergency vehicle is parked at the location, it serves as a beacon for those following by using some type of rotating light radiating brilliant flashes. Also, the emergency vehicle serves as a warning to passers-by to proceed cautiously. Nevertheless, prior to the emergency personnel reaching the site of the emergency, there is often no means to direct personnel to the site of the emergency or to provide a warning of the emergency itself. Should the personnel responding to the emergency be sufficiently delayed, personal property or human life can be lost regardless of the advances made in medicine and emergency response systems.
For many years, combustible signal flares have been used as emergency signals when a vehicle is in distress or when an accident has occurred at night. Such flares are a fire hazzard, not to mention a hazzard to the individuals using them. Once a flare has been ignited, it is not safe for an individual to move or relocate it. The individual could burn their clothes, or their skin, or injure others. Moreover, combustible flares could ignite spilt fuel or dry brush along the roadside.
A more recent example of a prior emergency signaling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,672, entitled SAFETY LIGHT. This device was designed primarily as a temporary replacement for an automobile""s tail light, but it has a secondary use as an emergency road signal beacon. The device employs an array of Light Emitting Diodes (LED""s) in lieu of an incandescent light in order to provide durability, increase power life and consume less power, thereby permitting operation for a long period of time even though powered by a battery. In contrast, the emergency signaling device of the present invention is more efficient in design and preferably only requires one or more LED""s.
Another example of a prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,522, entitled PORTABLE VISUAL EMERGENCY SIGNAL DEVICE. This prior art device is a triangle shaped light typically used as an emergency road signal or direction beacon. The device of the present invention is smaller and more compact in size, thereby it is more efficient than this prior art device.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a visual signal device that will operate to not only aid emergency personnel to locate an emergency site, but to provide a warning of an emergency condition. Further, due to the fact that emergencies can occur in the home, at work or on vacation, there is always a need for having an emergency signal device on hand so that help can be summoned wherever it is needed. Moreover, it is desirable that the signal device be durable, environmentally safe, available at a reasonable cost and compact in size and operate to unequivocally signal an emergency condition so that lives and property may be protected. The present invention fulfils all these needs.
An object of the present invention is to provide an emergency signaling device that is simple in construction yet durable and safe to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency signaling device that is reliable, and is shock resistant as well as water resistant.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency signaling device that is versatile to use.
A feature of the present invention is the use of light emitting diodes pulsed at a constant rate for producing an emergency signal beacon.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of plastic components that emit light at imperfections in the plastic when light is transmitted along the length thereof, thereby making it possible to provide a light glow completely around the circumference of the device.
These and other objects, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by a battery-powered emergency signaling device including a housing which encloses a battery pack disposed for providing power to the device. The housing includes a base plate for support of the device and has a cover attached to the base plate for providing a durable impact resistant shell as well as moisture resistant barrier. At least one light emitting diode (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d) is pulsed by an electronic circuit, which is powered by the battery. A race is disposed substantially about the periphery of the cover for reflecting light received from the LED.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the race is formed as an integral part of the cover, which is preferably made of high impact strength polymer such as a clear acrylic plastic material.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the cover includes support members disposed between the base plate and the cover for providing strength to the device.
Still other objects and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims.